


When the Night is Coming Down

by NarryEm



Series: Fantasy Alternate Universes/Multiverse [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn sort of needs blood to live and Louis is all sweaty and sexy, sparkling in the middle of mediocre humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Night is Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Through the Dark"

The night has fallen upon Zayn and he is revelling in the darkness.

Sunlight doesn't bother him, contrary to many popular telly shows and films. Sure, the bright glare of the sun is too much for Zayn's heightened sense but it doesn't cause his skin to spontaneously combust or, godforbid, make him into a walking diamond statue.

He takes a slow drag of his cigarette, a bad habit he has yet to learn to let go as an immortal. It's really too integral in his un-life that he can't stop it, he reasons.

The slow burn of the smoke reminds him of the gnawing hunger that burns in his throat and veins. It's been a few days since his last hunt and yeah, he needs to feed soon. Or it'll be like the Jack the Ripper episode all over again. As much as he had loved getting all that attention, he knows better than that. If he goes through another one of those bloodlust phases again, he might end up in a government-funded laboratory where the sun don't shine.

He stomps out the smouldering filter and lets his senses hit him full-swing.

There's just so many smells and sounds that he normally tunes out, otherwise he might actually go insane from all that constant buzz. But now, he lets the guards down and focuses on the distinct _ba-thump_ of a beating heart. There's a faint scent of alcohol and sex drifting from about a block away and Zayn guesses that there's a house party somewhere. Probably full of teens on drugs and drunk off their arses. Which is a perfect hunting ground for his kind. People who are already under the influence are easier to compel and if they are horny from the concoction of drugs and booze, their blood tastes sweet with the rush of adrenaline and endorphin.

Zayn follows his nose and soon finds himself at an abandoned warehouse. He hasn't been a teenager for a long time but a warehouse seems too sketchy for his taste. Nevertheless, he walks past a couple that's making out against the back door and inhales deeply.

It's a cacophony of sounds and smells and sex galore, as to be expected from an event of this nature. But there is one that stands out from the sea of mediocre human scents. He can feel his eyes flooding with blood and his jaws ache with the need to sink his fangs into a soft hot flesh.

The human in question is petite, with an arse that can rival any girl's. His eyes are a bright blue, pupils blown from the drugs and Grey Goose that is hanging off his fingers precariously.

Smirking, Zayn approaches the boy.

"'Ello," he says, giving the human a once-over.

The human's eyes sparkle, like proper sparkle with the lights in them. "Hello gorgeous. Come to seduce me?"

Zayn laughs. "Think I'll need a name first."

"Louis. You'll be screaming it later," he winks.

Well then. "Does this mean that you wanna get the fuck out of here?"

"Of course. Better have a place of your own because my roommate won't like sleeping through me having sex."

"My flat is a couple blocks away."

"Perfect."

 

-

 

It's become a routine of Zayn's. He wakes at sundown, showers and fixes his hair, and then he dresses for the kill. University kids are so much easier to pull, what with them being under high stress and the yearning to belong, to be owned by someone. And Zayn is happy to oblige.

Louis is no exception. He's deliciously outspoken and quirky, which Zayn thinks may attribute to insanity in some levels. But then again, everyone needs a bit of crazy in their lives.

The moment they walk through the threshold, Louis attacks Zayn. Which is disconcerting at first for Zayn because he's supposed to be the predator here. He soon turns the situation around as he switches them around and smacks Louis' back against the wall.

"Can't even wait to get to the bedroom, eh?" Zayn rasps out, hoping that it's dark enough that his fangs won't be seen.

"I like it rough." 

Fuck.

Zayn smirks and kisses him, nipping and suckling at his lips until the moans that tumble out of Louis pretty lips are one continuous streams that make Zayn's bloodlust flare up even more. He tears off his clothes and does the same to to Louis. Thankfully, he has stashes a few packets of lube down the back of the sofa, along with some condoms. He can't carry diseases as the vampire but damn humans and their pesky fears.

He tears open the packet with his teeth and coats his fingers with them. Without much warning, he shoves one right up to his knuckle. He immediately knows that Louis wasn't lying because his dick twitches, smearing some precum along his abs.

"Hmm, 's that all you got?" Louis challenges him.

Zayn snarls, "Nope."

He slides in two more, which only garners a choked moan from the flippant lad. So he curves his fingers until he feels that little bump. Smirking, he prods at it hard until Louis has been reduced to a moaning mess.

"Oh god, why are you so fuckin' good at it?" Louis asks.

"Years of practice," Zayn answers, jabbing hard at Louis prostate once more.

The human is completely relaxed by now, so Zayn takes his fingers out. He makes a quick job of opening the condom.

"Wait, lemme," Louis murmurs. He plucks the condom out of Zayn's hands and carefully grabs it with his teeth. With a playful look, he drops to his knees and engulfs Zayn's cock in his mouth.

Fuck. Zayn's had countless mouths on his prick before but he'll be damned (even more) if Louis' not the best he ever had. Louis suckles at the tip like it's his job and it makes Zayn want to fuck Louis' mouth until he is crying and gagging around him.

So he does. 

Louis is surprisingly accommodating, as Zayn quickly finds out. He drops his jaw more and relaxes his throat even more so that he can fit in more of Zayn into his throat. If there was heaven for Zayn's kind, this would be it. He thrusts into Louis' wet mouth for a few minutes before he grips at the petit lad's hair and yanks him up.

"Gon' fuck you now," he rasps, words threatening to lisp around his fully lengthened fangs.

"Good."

He spins Louis around and doesn't relinquish his hold on his hair. He tips the human's head back as he enters him, bottoming out in the first try. Then he swallows the would-be screams with a filthy snog, never letting Louis's tongue venture into his mouth.

The first few thrusts are slow and teasing, until Louis spits out, "Fuckin' fuck me into oblivion, you twat."

So Zayn complies.

He gives up the pretenses of human slowness and rams into Louis fast and hard, maybe too hard. There are reddish purple marks beginning to form and Louis' sides and his arse is turning pink and red from the slaps and friction between their skins. Zayn throws his head back, mouth gaping open and fangs throbbing to sink into Louis' hot pulsing neck.

He waits until Louis starts to clench around him. He knows that blood tastes better during orgasm and plus, it will help mask the pain. Having your throat punctured is not very pleasant, Zayn knows from first-hand experience.

So when Louis cried out and all but clamps tight around Zayn's cock, Zayn strikes down, fangs finally embedding into the curve of Louis' neck and sucking out the blood greedily. He doesn't suck fast, wanting it to last. Louis' dick jumps again, a small streak dribbling out to stain his stomach even more.

 

Zayn hasn't come yet so he sinks to the ground. He carefully rearranges Louis so that he is sat in his lap.

"Wanna be a good boy and get hard again?" Zayn croons, pulling Louis consciousness into his own. "Come fore me again when I come inside your tight little arse."

Louis gasps. His body screams in protest but he can't help but wrap his hand around his half-hard prick. "Yes. Wanna be good fo' you."

"Good boy." Zayn covers Louis' smaller hand with his own. He rocks up as he pumps his hand, guiding the speed. Louis lets out a broken moan, but presses into the touch.

Soon enough, Louis is fully hard and bouncing on Zayn's lap nicely. The jiggle of his round bum is so nice and Zayn sort of wants to keep him forever.

Like _forever,_ forever.

He forces those thoughts away and presses the tip of his thumb into Louis' slit. The human screams silently, mouth opening and closing without a sound. He lets himself come this time, filling up the perfect arse nicely.

Before Louis drifts off, spent and sexed out, he whispers, "You remember that we had sex. I got rough and you loved it."

Louis makes a soft sound of agreement before he nods off.

 

-

 

Louis wakes up sore all over and with a throb in his neck and arse. Typical.

His fingers go up to his neck and he feels that there are grooves in there. Fuck, just how kinky was his shag last night?

"Morning," a voice greets. "I got a bit too excited. Nothing a scarf can't hide for a couple days."

Zayn. He is stood by the doorway, holding a tray of fry-up and coffees. "Made you brekkie. Figured the least I owe you is breakfast in bed.'

"Damn right you do,' Louis snaps. "I liked it though. Very rough, aren't ya?"

"It's in my blood, I suppose."

Louis sticks out his tongue. "Whatever."

Zayn smirks. Maybe he can see Louis again. 

Until it's time for him to move again, of course.


End file.
